Nevermore (False Dawn)
'''Nevermore', introduced in the Prologue, is a pegasus mare and the lead protagonist of Fallout: Equestria - False Dawn. She is a bitter and hardened survivor, loyal only to herself and those she keeps close to her. She wanders the wastes of Detrot, alone and unforgiven. | sex = Mare | faction = Wanderer | family = | statusintro = Alive | statuscurrent = | eyes = Red | mane = Crimson | coat = Charcoal | magic aura = | accessories = | cutie mark = |alias = |misc1 = Accent|misc1text = Faint Trottingham}} Nevermore is a quiet, caustic pegasus ghoul, driven to bitterness during her long life and morbid as well. Never the most friendly mare before, she's now even more withdrawn and quiet, her voice rough from years of disuse. In combat, Nevermore relies on speed and agility to employ her deadly knives. History Background Nevermore was born near Trottingham, years before the war. Early in her life, she was betrayed and abandoned, before finally finding a home on the Flickerjack with the Rude Krew. Her life was relatively peaceful for a while, until the war started. As a member of the Flickerjack's crew, she joined the war effort, but with a vicious abandon that few of her compatriots shared, a holdover from her youth. In order to save her Captain from himself, Nevermore ends up betraying the crew, resulting in her leaving it. Though her motives were meant well, her actions resulted in terrible consequences for those involved. After the apparent loss of the Flickerjack and the death of her remaining crew, Nevermore was visiting the War Memorial in Canterlot the day the bombs fell. Present Day Appearances in Other Stories Second Wind Nevermore makes a few appearances, mostly in old memories. Small mementos of her travels litter the wastes as well. Traits Appearance Nevermore is a charcoal colored pegasus mare with a rich crimson mane. She is known for her top hat, set at a jaunty angle on her head, and a heavy mask covering her mouth and nose. She wears a cloak over her armored dress, with no apparent weapons, though she keeps knives hidden inside her cloak and dress. The rest of her possessions are usually carefully laid out in her saddlebags. Personality Nevermore is a somber, yet intelligent pegasus. She will typically fall to morose depression or apathy unless actively doing something, the weight of years removing much of her drive. Though she will pretend to not care, she is steadfastly loyal to those under her care, even as she laments their eventual passing. She journals almost compulsively, recording her thoughts, memories, and dreams in journals that she collects, before storing them away. She is cold and bitter, though easily outraged by things she sees as 'unacceptable', she brings her own brand of 'justice', and has few qualms about exacting revenge for insults or other reasons. Skills Nevermore has carried her skills with her from before, the mare skilled in melee fighting, stealth, and lockpicking. Quiet, the mare is usually able to get the drop on a potential foe, her knife work silencing them before they can respond properly. As a result to her exposure to Pink Cloud, Nevermore is able to, and often does, regenerate from seemingly fatal wounds. Equipment Nevermore uses knives almost exclusively, though she reacquired her enchanted dagger Aer Arcanum. For protection, she relies on her armored dress. Companions ;Zone Control :....... ; Frisky Fritter :....... ;Star Racer :New Companion: Star Racer : This armored pegasus is as strong and a subtle as a tank. However, she is well versed in aerial tactics, and has a working EFS. While hard nosed and stubborn as a mule, she’s also fiercely loyal and proud. While she’s in the party, your other companions gain a bonus to their DT due to her knowledge. You follow your own way though, so gain no benefit from her advice. ;Vusi :New Companion: Vusi : This Zebra is crafty and quiet when he wants to be, though he’s more at home with a wise crack and a joke. Despite your hostility, he’s oddly understanding, and his medical knowledge will surely come in handy. As long as Vusi is in the party, all members (except you!) gain slight natural healing from his poultices, and the effects of any medical treatment are improved by 10%. ;Tik :New Companion?: Tik : Tik is borderline insane, a wizard with explosives, and a fine shot as well... but something is not quite right with her! She’s a bit of a loose cannon, and will sometimes not really listen to you when you’re telling her what to do. Furthermore, she has a veritable cornucopia of drugs and other performance enhancing stimulants stashed around herself. As long as Tik is in the party, you get +10 to explosives and intimidation checks. Apparently a crazed, grenade-toting mare can be a bit imposing. However, she penalizes any social interactions in any ‘civilized’ setting by -20. Finally, she can identify any sort of normal stimulant or drug that you encounter. Notes & Trivia * . Gallery Category:Characters Category:Unicorns